23 March 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-23 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again brothers and sisters, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and this week we start with a little chocolate." *John has a letter from Roland in Gelsenkirchen who appears to have written records of BFBS shows that would be a considerable asset to this site. "Just goes to show you the lengths to which some people go." (See also 27 February 1982 (BFBS).) Sessions *None Tracklisting *Chocolate: 'Serious Loss Of Down (7"-Slow And Low)' (Out Of Step) *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Teenage Kicks (CD-Classical Punk!)' (Music Club) :(JP: 'I thought I'd lost this excellent LP....and I blamed our son actually, William, for not having filed it properly, 'cos we paid him to file my CDs last summer, you know, 'cos he was too lazy to get a holiday job, frankly, so we thought we might just as well employ him ourselves because he did virtually nothing all summer except sit in the room and listen to CDs, which is rather an agreeable way of spending the summer, I suppose.') *Heads: 'Slow Down (LP-Relaxing With...)' (Headhunter) *Total Eclipse: 'Free Lemonade (Psychoas Remix) (12"-Pulsar Glitch)' (Blue Room Released) *Heart Throbs: 'She's In A Trance (LP-Cleopatra Grip)' (One Little Indian) *Drain: 'Wendy Will Win (12"-Regional Action)' (Astralwerks) *Man...Or Astro-Man?: 'Mr. Goodchoices Meat Packing Accident (Compilation LP-Goode Tyme Jhamboree)' (Planet Pimp) *Buccaneer: 'Punky Brewster (split 12" with Red Rat)' (Main St.) *12U: 'Eurocore Part 2 (12"-Euro Stomp)' (Jolly Roger) *Simon Joyner: 'Prometheus (LP-Heaven's Gate)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *Melt-Banana: 'Disposable Weathercock (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) *Elevate: 'General Purpose (LP-The Architect)' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Tobias Schmidt: 'Take Thatt (12"-Occupation EP)' (Sativae) *Le Mans: 'Lucien (2x10"-Saudade)' (Elefant) *''news - edited out'' *Peechees: 'Mad Doctor (LP-Do The Math)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Dreadzone: 'Little Britain (More Rockers Dub) (Compilation CD-FMCD March 1996)' (Future Music Magazine) finally played after some messing about with audio set-up samples *Urusei Yatsura: 'Kewpies Like Watermelon (7")' (Ché Trading) :(JP: 'Not quite sure what the meaning of that is, but I suspect that kewpies, probably to people who live in Glasgow, as Urusei Yatsura do, are like cockroaches or something, I don't know. :I don't doubt that Roland from Gelsenkirchen, who was mentioned earlier on in the programme, would know exactly when I first played this record, but it was quite a long time ago, of that there's no doubt.') Probably when it was first released in April 1980. *Mania D: 'Track 4 (7")' (Monogram) *Gudrun Gut: 'The Ocean Club (CD-Members Of The Ocean Club)' (Alternation) *Tocotronic: 'Die Welt Kann Mich Nicht Mehr Verstehen (The World Can No Longer Understand Me) (12")' (L'Age D'Or) *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: 'Aimer La Danse (CD-Aimer La Danse)' (Afric' Music) *Chocolate: 'Bully Bars (7"-Slow And Low)' (Out Of Step) *Gordon Tennant: 'Spiral Force (12"-Reachin Up)' (Jolly Roger Lite) :(JP: 'I have to admit I was reluctant to come back to you at that stage of the programme because they're re-running...the Liverpool 2 Manchester United 0 match from last season : always a source of great pleasure, as you can imagine.') *Elevate: 'The Resin World (LP-The Architect)' (The Flower Shop Recordings) :(JP: 'On my domestic programmes recently, I had a session from Zion Train, and they augmented themselves, as it were, with the three surviving members of the Ruts, and a most successful session it was too. And it encouraged me to drag out the very first Ruts record...and play that again. I'll be honest with you, it didn't sound to me quite as strong as it did the first time I heard it when it first came out, but it must have been like a decade since I heard it last. See what you think.') *Ruts: 'In A Rut (7")' (People Unite) *Prizna: 'Beretta (12")' (Kickin' Underground Sound) wrong speed moment *Flemgods: 'Crunchy Grinola (7"-Bison Carcass Earstrike)' (Planet) *Joyrider: 'Said She To Me (LP-Be Special)' (Paradox) *Blue Arsed Fly: 'Blue Arse (12")' (Mosquito) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-03-23 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. Mono recording @ 256kbps. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment